1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable or control device, and more particularly to a remote control device for coupling to and for controlling the halogen lamps and for adjusting the halogen lamps to different brightnesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical transformer or control devices have been developed for coupling to and for controlling the halogen lamps. For example, the typical control devices may include a number of parts or elements for forming an oscillating circuits, in order to actuate the halogen lamps. However, the control devices may not be used to adjust the brightness of the halogen lamps.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional control devices for halogen lamps.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a remote control device for coupling to and for controlling the halogen lamps.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a remote control device for adjusting the halogen lamps to different brightnesses.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a remote control device comprising a processor unit, means for supplying initialization signals to the processor unit, to actuate the processor unit to generate and to output a low signal and a high signal, an initializing unit including a first transistor coupled to the processor unit and having a collector and an emitter, and a diac coupled to the collector of the first transistor, at least one halogen lamp, and an oscillating unit coupled to the initializing unit, and including a second transistor and at least one third transistor coupled between the diac of the initializing unit and the halogen lamp. The first transistor is de-energized when the processor unit output the low signal to the first transistor, the low signal may then be transmitted through the collector of the first transistor to the diac in order to actuate the second and the third transistors to energize the halogen lamp, and the emitter of the first transistor may be energized when the processor unit output the high signal to the first transistor, for preventing the diac from being actuated by the high signal.
A transformer unit may further be provided and coupled between the halogen lamp and the oscillating unit.
The initialization signal supplying means includes a receiver unit coupled to the processor unit, for receiving and sending the initialization signals to the processor unit.
The initialization signal supplying means further includes a signal generating device coupled to the processor unit, for sending the initialization signals to the processor unit.
The signal generating device includes a comparator coupled to the processor unit, a power unit having an output terminal, a capacitor and a first resistor coupled between the comparator and the output terminal of the power unit.
The comparator includes a first input terminal coupled to the capacitor, and a second input terminal coupled to a second resistor which is then coupled to the first resistor.
The processor unit includes a processor device, the initialization signal supplying means may further include an oscillator coupled to the processor device for supplying the signal to the processor device.